


A Siren's Call

by Jane57821_6



Series: Island Living [5]
Category: Terina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6





	A Siren's Call

Teresa packed up the items they would bring to Ariel's while Marina finished getting ready.

"Ready babe?"

"In a few, gotta put on my face."

"Your face has been naked all along?"

"Shush."

It had been a hectic day with an early morning wake up time. They had gone hiking and did some errands afterwards.

"The chocolate?"

"It's right here." They were bringing a vegetarian lasagna dish and some wine too. 

 

Ariel had called the day before to ask if they had any food restrictions and given them directions to her place. She was nervous and doing last minute pillow fluffing, getting rid of the last specks of imaginary dust. She heard the golf cart pull up.

"Phew, they're here." She swung the door open before they knocked.

"Hello." She got a chorus of hellos back. She kissed them both on their cheeks. "Can I take anything?"

"Sure, this." Teresa handed the baking dish over. Ariel took it and their fingers touched and she looked up at her, startled by the electricity of the touch but recovered quickly.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Please follow me. Through here." She led them past the foyer where they left their keys and bags. "Please make yourselves at home. I'll give you a tour in a few."

"Excuse our casual dress." They were both in shorts and casual tops.

"Oh please, you don't have to stand on ceremony. I'm not exactly dressed to welcome company." She had on the tiniest shorts and a loose, off the shoulder top, displaying the most delicious cleavage.

"You could say that." Marina responded while looking at Teresa who had been caught staring and mouthed a "what." If she was being honest, she had been staring at their host too, who wouldn't? She turned her attention back to Ariel. "That needs to be heated in the oven for another fifteen minutes, before serving."

"Got it. What else do we have here? Chocolate, my first love, how did you guess? I frequent that chocolate shop by the way, and have to force myself to stay away."

"Same here," Marina replied

"You both have to help me eat it."

"Say no more, that can certainly be arranged, right Hon?"Marina replied.

"Indeed."

"I have some white, red or should we open the red you brought?"

"Either will do. How about the red you had ready?" Teresa asked. "I can open it while you put the food in the oven."

"Excellent." After Teresa poured 3 glasses, they toasted, to friends and to Bella Sofia.

"Bella Sofia?" Ariel asked.

"That's what we will call the resort," Marina replied.

"I see. Maybe you can tell me the story behind the name sometime."

Teresa and Marina exchanged a look and Marina responded, " yes, some other time."

"Okay. Ready for the tour?"

"After you." Teresa let them both through. Ariel showed them the guest and master bedrooms and saved the studio for last. She had lots of paintings in there.

"Wow. Why aren't these displayed in a gallery somewhere?"

"You flatter me. They will be, eventually. I've been hit by the creative bug lately and been churning these out faster than normal."

"Teresa." Marina called to her. "This is a much bigger version of the painting I saw at the library."

"Ah fascinating. Ariel, what's the story behind it?"

"That's best saved for another day." Teresa nodded in understanding.

"Do you need help setting up for dinner?" Marina asked after they were done with the tour.

"No, it's all done. We can bring out the food whenever it's ready."

"Alright. I got the muscles," Teresa proclaimed. Marina gave her an affectionate look and squeezed her arm. Ariel glanced at them with a smile.

  
Ariel served some shrimp amuse-bouche to start. Teresa took a bite of the appetizer. "Tasty. I would like the recipe if you don't mind."

Marina replied with an "I second that."

"Of course. It helps when the seafood is fresh."

"Absolutely," Marina added.

They were on their second bottle of wine by the end of the meal and the conversation was flowing. Ariel asked what they had been up to and they recounted their hike.

"I, on the other hand, had a mostly lazy day. I went for a run, did some painting and spent hours, cooking."

"Sure you did," Teresa responded.

When they were done eating, Marina volunteered to help with the dishes.

 

"Thanks for making all that food," Ariel said when they got to the kitchen.

"It was no bother and the lasagna was actually Teresa's recipe."

"Really, I'm impressed. Hey Teresa? I had no idea you could find your way around the kitchen." She heard an indignant snort coming from the other room.

"Only sometimes. You all need a hand?"

"Actually, yes we do." Ariel made a quiet motion with fingers on her mouth unwittingly drawing Marina's attention to her lips.

Marina looked at Ariel's lips and beautiful eyes and kept hers neutral, somewhat daring -you caught me staring and ....

"Be right there." Teresa unfolded her long limbs. She had been staring off into the distance, relaxed.

"Someone called for help?"

"I did. Would you mind grabbing those plates for me on the top shelf, so we can have dessert?"

"Of course."

She didn't mask her admiration when Teresa reached up, baring her lower back. Marina gave her a stern look and she winked at her.

 

Ariel put on some house music and they moved to the sofa after they were done with dessert. She sat crosslegged between them arms on her legs leaning back against the cushion. Teresa's legs were stretched out, crossed at the ankles and Marina's crossed at the knees. She looked from one to the other, enthralled by their differences. Marina was so charming, with a naughty streak, she recognized in herself and she felt incredibly drawn to her. Teresa had a quiet confidence that was intriguing and legs that went on for days, she could picture herself surrounded by them. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Teresa spoke.

"How did your night after karaoke end?"

"As you would expect." That night, felt like ages ago, she had been mainly focused on Marina and hadn't thought Teresa was paying attention, hmmm. "As a matter of fact, it went splendidly. We were up most of the night trying different positions."

"Were you? Do tell." Ariel thought to herself, she wants to play. Marina was looking amusedly at both of them.

"Well there was one where we .... Teresa quickly clamped her hand on Ariel's mouth.

"Oh no you don't."

"I didn't peg you as a prude."

"Believe me, she's not. I have a name for her, something, something smut ...." Marina replied to peals of laughter.

"I thought you wanted details. Maybe next time. Anyway, she's a friend and it's strictly no strings attached. Either one of you had a one night stand?"

"Eons ago," Teresa replied.

"How was it? Don't keep me in suspense." Ariel looked at her eagerly.

"Patience."

"Yeah, yeah go on. I'm on the edge of my seat here."

"Well, it was wild, some of the best sex I've ever had."

"Come again!" Marina looked at her mock shockingly.

"I'm kidding. It was actually blah, lots of fumbling around. You wanna know what the craziest thing was?"

"What?" Four sets of eyes looked at her.

"She was a Wiccan."

The response was a let down and Ariel asked, "that's it?"

"Yeah, what were you expecting?"

"Something racy," Ariel replied contemplatively.

"Ah ha. It was the oddest thing. Anyway, I never saw her again."

"That brings to mind an odd episode that happened between a friend and I, when I was still dating my ex-girlfriend. We went to a bar, as a group and she flirted with me on and off all night."

"Go on," Marina took a sip of her drink.

"We talked about the type of women we found attractive. We ordered some beers and stood around drinking. After a few sips I placed my bottle down and she took several generous sips, from it and put it back on the table without missing a beat."

"Really?"

"Guess she wanted a taste of your luscious lips," Marina added and made Ariel blush.

"Maybe. Nothing came of it. After that, she went off and danced with friends, the rest of the night. It never came up in future conversations."

"Interesting. Was she your type?"

She looked at Teresa as she replied. "She was cute, tall, blonde. Maybe, if I was single."

"I see." Marina responded.

"I'm attracted to a person's energy, more than anything. If you asked me about my dream woman ..."

"Who is your dream woman?" Teresa supplied.

"Eh, I would say, blonde, petite but in reality, I tend to date the more athletic, brunette types. My exes have run the gamut. Anyway ...."

"Yes?" Marina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough about me. I must say my life has gotten more exciting since I met you both."

"Do tell," Marina replied. "How so?" Teresa added.

"I had been sort of withdrawn since my last breakup but feel rejuvenated lately. The clouds have parted and rays of sunlight are coming through again."She emphasized her words with some hand motions.

"How corny, like someone I know." She moved away from Teresa who had reached over Ariel to grab her.

"I'm glad. I went through something similar so I know the feeling. Then, I met my sweetheart." Marina blew Teresa a kiss.

"Yes. To be candid, you are both right up my alley."

"Are we now?" Marina met Teresa's eyes then looked at Ariel.

"Yes and on that note, I shall get us some refills." Ariel left them to ponder her last statement.

 

"Well, well, what do you make of that? She is flirting with both of us," Marina stated.

"Seems so, greedy, greedy. I'm not complaining though, she's cute."

"True." They were both reflective. "What should we do?" Marina, interlaced their fingers.

"What do you want to do? And she hit on you first."

"I like her, she's beautiful and fun."

"She is that and most things are fun, until they get complicated. We can talk about it at length later before anything serious happens."

"Alright. Let's go with the flow then."

"Yes, let's. In the meantime, I hear a drink calling my name. We can give her a little scare. Follow my cue." Teresa pulled her off the sofa and after a quick peck and butt squeeze, they made their way to the other room.

 

Ariel saw them walk in, Marina first, Teresa walking behind, hands on her hips. They had not left, offended, so she surmised things were cool, phew. She didn't know what had come over her. Then she looked at the neutral expression on their faces.

Marina said, "I'm afraid we have to leave."

Damn it, she had to open her mouth and destroy this new found friendship.

"I'm sorry if I was out of .....

"We're joking." Marina said quickly.

"Why you two ..." She put her a hand over her heart and stopped speaking when they both hugged her. "You sure gave me a fright."

"Where are the drinks lady, I'm parched," Teresa added.

"That's my line. Here you go." They clinked glasses. "To new and exciting friendships."

"Here, here." Teresa and Marina replied.

"Dance with me?" Marina grabbed Teresa's hands.

"Yes love."

They danced close together enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. Marina softly kissed Teresa's neck and her lips. She whispered, "I love you."

Teresa moved Marina's hair away from her face and responded with an, "I love you too." Marina turned around and danced with her back to Teresa, she could feel Teresa's boobs on her back. She extended her neck when Teresa held her shoulders and placed tiny kisses on the side of her neck making her close her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, she beckoned Ariel over to join them with an outstretched hand. Ariel took a quick sip of her drink and hurried over.

Ariel slowed her steps and stood still, in front of Marina who pulled her in. She put her hand around Marina's shoulder and Marina's hand went around her waist. Teresa caressed Marina's hands on Ariel's waist then moved her hands to Marina's hips.

They switched positions and Ariel was completely enveloped by Teresa's warmth on her back and Marina's curves in the front. This was blissful. She put both hands on Marina's cheeks and brought their faces closer, breaths mingling. She licked her lips as she looked into Marina's eyes, down at her lips, then back to her eyes. Marina kissed the side of Ariel's neck and ghosted a kiss on her enticingly bare shoulders.

Marina pulled Teresa over and kissed her deeply with Ariel raptly watching. They both turned to her when the kiss ended.

"Someone is feeling left out."

Teresa said, "seems so, what can we do?" Ariel looked between the two of them.

They stood on either side of her and tickled her making her wiggle between them. When their laughter died down, Marina kissed Ariel's cheek and Teresa kissed her other cheek. Whatever she did on one side, Teresa mimicked on the other. Marina kissed her ear, the side of her neck, the corner of her lips. She looked into Ariel's mesmerizing as their lips drew closer and touched. Ariel deepened the kiss and moaned when Marina caressed her tongue with hers and sucked her lower lip into her mouth and let it go, as she lazily pulled away from the kiss.

Ariel looked at her briefly as if asking for permission and got an impercitible nod. She turned to Teresa and reached up. Teresa lowered her head and ran a thumb over her lips, swollen from Marina's kisses. Ariel snuck her tongue out and grazed the tip of her thumb. Teresa held on to her cheeks and lowered her head until their lips touched, briefly, then away and back again. She kissed her softly, drawing her lips into her mouth, teased her lips open with her tongue. Ariel sucked on it and Teresa lightened the kiss and pulled away. Teresa had gotten carried away and her hands had wandered and were almost on Ariel's butt.

"It's getting hot in here."

"No kidding," Marina replied. They walked out to the terrace to cool off.

 

Marina snuggled into Teresa's side, laid her head on her shoulder and asked Ariel, "have you done this before?"

Ariel shook her head, "no, this is a first for me."

"Same for us too. You seem very relaxed and forward about it." Teresa ran her hands through her hair as she said that.

"Yeah well, when I want something. Perhaps it's lust speaking."

"Thinking with your lips."

Marina laughed when Ariel looked shocked. "I told you she's a naughty one."

"You were right." They chatted on and off about the Island. Ariel suggested they could go snorkeling together and they agreed. Marina decided it was time to get Teresa home.

"It's been a long day and it's time for us to head back." Marina stood up and pulled Teresa to her. It had been a busy and interesting day, the latter being an understatement.

"Yes babe." They got their things together.

"Thanks for having us over and especially for helping us find the lovely resort."

"It was my pleasure and your patience paid off. It helps when you have a clear picture of what you want, in mind."

"Truer words.. We'll see you soon. Come here." Teresa gave her a tight hug.

"You give the best hugs. See you soon." Ariel kissed her on the cheek. She turned to Marina, kissed her cheek and rubbed their faces together and intoned. "Looks like it's your turn for a wild night. Have fun enough for two."

"You can count on it. Night." Teresa took Marina's hand and they left with one last wave goodbye. Marina drove them home.

 

They were both quiet as they got ready for bed.

"Finally, home in bed, snuggling with my love." Teresa opened her arms and Marina laid half on top of her.

"Yes, feels good." Marina laid fully on her.

Teresa looked into her eyes which were pools of desire.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

Marina shook her head. "No. I'm not sure what to make of it, yet."

"Okay, take your time."

"We can talk tomorrow. Tonight, I want to make love with you." She pulled her shirt over her head.

"As you wish."

"I adore you, you know that, right?"

"Yes and I love you."

They kissed passionately. It had felt strange for them both kissing someone different and they were desperate for the familiar. They were turned on from the night's activities and their lovemaking was extra passionate and went on long into the night.

 

Ariel tidied up, then got ready for bed. It felt empty all of a sudden. When she got to her bedroom, she reached for a box nestled in the top corner of a shelf in her closet.

She ran her fingers over it and quashed the memories that were threatening to come to the surface. There will be time enough for that, later, not now. "It's been a while, my faithful friend. What am in the mood for? I must have gone mad, talking to myself." She ran her hands over something that was still in a box, a gift she had purchased for a lover that was never used. Might come in handy, soon. She picked something out. Ah yes, this would do. She put the box away and got comfortable in bed.

She thought about her night, the stolen glances, the dancing, the hugs, the passionate kisses she had shared with Marina and Teresa. She caressed her boobs and teased her nipples making them harden. She moved her hand down her belly, her mound, lower and encountered, wetness. She ran the toy over her hardened nub and dipped it into the wetness.

She laid on her back to start and positioned the toy just so. She turned it on and moved her hips while she rubbed and pinched her nipples with her other hand. After a little while, she turned over, laid on her stomach and gradually increased the speed, the vibrations and movements hitting her sensitive nub, faster and more closely, as she pressed down. She felt the beginnings of an orgasm and pulled away at the nick of time, slowing down, delaying her climax a little longer. After doing that a few times, a picture of Teresa fucking her with the toy in this position, flashed through her mind and she came hard, thighs trembling with a loud moan.

She moved the toy away and placed the back of a forearm on her forehead. She was in too deep already. She was tired after all the excitement and needed to decipher her thoughts properly, but not tonight. Tomorrow will be soon enough. She fell asleep right away.

 

Teresa and Marina went on a walk after breakfast to talk. No sense putting it off.

Marina started with a "so ..." Teresa looked at her adoringly. "You're cute when you get shy."

"I'm not."

"Sure you aren't." They swung hands as they walked in a comfortable silence. Teresa gave her time to put words to her feelings.

"I enjoyed our time with Ariel last night."

"I did too."

"To be candid, I was stunned when she expressed an attraction for both of us."

"I wasn't, not really."

"No? Hmmm. We never talked about this beforehand. I like her. She kind of reminds me of myself."

"How so?"

"Well, how much of a free spirit I was, before life happened."

"I see." Teresa was thoughtful.

She grabbed Teresa's face and looked into her eyes, reassuring. "I like where I'm at now, with you. I love you."

Teresa kissed her on the lips. "I love you more." She kissed her ring. "What do you want to do about Ariel?"

"Uhmm ..." she started a little hesitantly. " I want to continue where we left off last night."

"Okay."

"I don't want it to jeopardize what we have though."

"It won't, as long as we are open about it and don't make it a habit."

"Expand on that."

"We're in a committed relationship and we don't need to make a habit of collecting conquests."

"I see your point. Right."

"What are your expectations?"

"Expectations?"

"Will this be a one time thing with Ariel or will it be ongoing?"

"Hmmm, I haven't thought that far."

"Will she do things to you or both of us? Will you be okay with me touching her and vice versa?"

"I don't want her to touch you."

"I see."

"I just, don't."

"Will I be able to touch her?"

"Yes, maybe, I'm not sure." Marina ran her hands through her hair.

"Alright, we're getting somewhere. It's supposed to be fun and if you have doubts, we don't have to do anything."

"I know."

"She would have to agree to your conditions too."

"Our conditions and you're right."

"There's no rush. Whatever you decide is fine by me."

"Got it." Marina gave her a peck. When they got back from their walk, Teresa settled down to read and Marina scribbled away on a notepad.

 

Days had gone by and they had steered clear of the Ariel topic when finally, Marina declared. "Hon? I've made up my mind. Check the special jar." Marina gave her a kiss and went off to the other room, giving her some space to read it.

Teresa followed her into the other room and saw a piece of paper in the clear fantasy jar on the mantle. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation, wondering what would be in there. Marina was nowhere to be found so, she got the piece of paper out and settled into the hammock to read it.

She had one leg hanging off the hammock and swung away as she read and her eyebrows went higher, the more she read. She loved Marina and would have been fine with either option. The most important thing was for them, not to loose sight of this special bond they shared.

Marina called Ariel up. "Hi there. How are you?"

"I'm great, now that I've heard from you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Now that we've taken care of the pleasantries ..." she was interrupted by Ariel's infectious laugh and smiled in response. "Teresa and I made a decision about the other night. Can we meet for a chat?" She had kept her voice neutral.

"Of course. I'm free this afternoon. Where would you like to meet?"

"How about the coffee shop?"

"That's perfect. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Ariel couldn't tell from her voice what the answer would be. She hadn't heard much from them since that night and thought they weren't interested in pursuing things further.

 

Ariel made it to the coffee shop early and was fidgeting around, waiting on Marina. It would be exhilarating to let go of her inhibitions with these two. She had a few ideas about how that would play out.

She saw Marina arrive from her vantage point at the window and waved her over. They exchanged kisses on the cheek. Mmmmm, soft and she smelled wonderful, what's that fragrance she's wearing. Marina's expression was indecipherable. Whatever happened, she hoped they would remain friends.

"What can I get you?"

"A Caramel Macchiato. Thanks. What are you having?"

"A Café Mocha."

"Good choice."

Ariel was back with their drinks in no time. Marina took a few sips, "mmmm, good." Ariel nodded, "I know."

Marina leaned forward with a serious expression. "So, after thinking hard about the other night .....

"Yes ...." Ariel was outwardly cool but inside she was tense she leaned closer to Marina too.

"Teresa and I, had an amazing time with you and realized some boundaries and ground rules going forward, are essential.

Ariel thought to herself, doesn't sound encouraging. "I see." She hoped her disappointment wasn't obvious.

"For a repeat ...."

 

Ariel couldn't remember much of what was said after that and gave Marina a spontaneous hug. She would take some time to think about it all, but her answer was yes, yes, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
